Eskimo Kiss
by MidnightMisfortune
Summary: Eskimo kisses are precious, especially on Christmas eve. ButtercupxButch one-shott


**Ohhh yeeeee :]**

**2****nd**** PPG/RRB story ;] This time it's a Buttercup/Butch Christmas fanfic.**

**Well, I don't own RRB/PPG, that belongs to Craig**

The air was nice and chilly in Townsville; a certain black haired teen was walking down the street. Bags in her delicate creamy hands she walked proud and independently, she was different from her other two sisters. Brutal strength was her weapon and sporty was her style, her lime green eyes shone as she walked by the lampposts, she could have easily flown back to her house, but she wasn't in a rush to open presents. Christmas was a big deal for little kids, not teenage girls. Sure, she'd get a couple of nice items and stuff but she knew she was gonna get them either way.

Knowing that her sisters were probably out doing some last minute shopping, or at least something to let time pass by. Buttercup sighed to herself, not that she was cold or anything; she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a green turtle neck top. The sleeves of the turtleneck were cut off and the area around the neck was baggy. A white mini skirt with multiple black belts hanging from her waist, under her white mini skirt she had on long black jeans with green lines on the side.

"Hey."

Buttercup stopped. Knowing exactly whom the voice belongs to, she turned her head to look back. There stood Butch; same cocky smile plastered onto his perfectly muscular face. Black side bangs complimented his face perfectly, the rest of his hair was pulled up to a high short spiky ponytail. Wearing a black blazer, green undershirt and baggy cargo pants (Tons of belts hanging off his waist too.).

Buttercup's eyes narrowed. Turning her head back she kept walking.

Butch raised an eyebrow and followed.

"So, did you get me something for Christmas?"

"No."

Butch frowned." You wanna get me something?"

"No." Buttercup hissed under her breath.

"Hater."

"Loser."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

Butch smirked; he loved messing with his counterpart. Unlike Bubbles who was too babyish and Blossom who was too smart to let it get under her skin, Buttercup would give Butch a comeback and STILL let it get under her skin, up to the point were they would break out in a fight. Buttercup on the other hand was starting to get ticked off by the green ruff.

"Butch, don't you have a life or something you need to get back to?"

"My life is to make yours hell." He simply said with a shrug as he caught up with her pace. Rolling her eyes at his remark she continued to walk, wondering why in hell's name was her house so far from Townsville mall.

"You know, now that I'm here, Baby show me a good time?" Butch asked.

"Auuugh…how did I end up with you?" Buttercup growled. Butch smiled; He was getting to her.

"Cause we we're meant to be babydoll." Butch huskily said.

"Go Die."

"Ladies first."

"Yeaah. Ladies first, go ahead Butch."

"Alright, but you gotta hold my hand through it." He said, winking.

"Your so stupid." Buttercup stated.

"I know." He smirked. "So about my Christmas present…"

"You get none." Buttercup said, flatly. They were just arriving at the Utonium residence. Butch frowned.

"Let me give you a present then."

"I don't think I want anything from you." She smirked raising an eyebrow at her counterpart.

"You'll like it I promise." He grinned.

Buttercup sighed and gave him a look as if to proceed with what he was gonna do, they were standing at the steps of the house. Butch smiled as he pumped his forehead into her's, they stared into each other's eyes for brief moments. Forest green met Lime green during this small period of time. Small tints of red appeared on Buttercup's face, but you could hardly see anything with the flashing lights of the Christmas lights around the house. He gently rubbed noses with her, which made Buttercup get slight Goosebumps. After the brief moment he pushed away and grinned.

"An Eskimo kiss is better then no kiss BC! "He called out as he started jogging. "Catch ya' later girly!"

Buttercup stood there, dumbfounded.

'Eskimo kiss?' She thought clueless.

"That was so STUPIIIIIIIID," She shouted out into the dark, her echoes could be heard from far away. Standing there she looked up to the sky and noticed it had been snowing ever since the Eskimo kiss. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she pulled out some sort of note, scanning it, at this moment her eyes widened.

'_If you were to get an Eskimo kiss on December 24__th__, while the white snow fell to the earth, you'll end up forever with your partner.'_


End file.
